Dr Mario's Weird Day
by SwirlySabsana
Summary: Mario was already bad of a doctor. Now due to some brain damage, he forgot he's even a doctor. How will he get through the day?
1. Chapter 1

Beep! I was woken up by that annoying, 8-bit alarm on my phone. I was in my bed in Peach's castle. Peach must of took me home, after that incident of me bumping into a pipe falling backwards on my head. That's how I got here, yesterday I was in my house. I remember how bad that hurted, I hope it didn't cause any damage to my brain. Anyway-The alarm said, I had to be at the Doctor's office by 8:00am. For what? It was 8:00am!

I went into my closet and took out a white coat, a white bottom up shirt, a red tie, and jeans. I thought this outfit was suitable for a doctor's appointment.  
I got my outfit on, got on my usual shoes, went downstairs and grabbed my phone. I looked like a doctor myself.

I ran out of Peach's castle. I saw toads looking at me weirdly. It's further than I remembered. I been walking for a while. I saw the doctor's office. Finally, I ran to the door. The door's sign said, "Dr. Mario's Office." I didn't know anyone else named "Mario" besides me. It was creepy. I guess I'm the doctor. I don't remember being a doctor! I know nothing about this crap!

I opened the door. I walked in. I put the heart listener on the desk around my neck to look professinal, because I'm not.  
I put on a pair of gloves from the box full of them. I put this rubberband with a metal thing on it on my head to look professinal, because I'm not!

I looked on a list on the desk. It said, "Sonic- 9:00am Amy- 9:30am You have nothing else." That's a relielf, but who's Amy. Oh, that crazy girl who have this huge crush on Sonic. I looked at my phone, still panicked. 8:50!? I only had 10 minutes to clam down ad think of a plan. This was bad.

I thought about what doctors do, take notes. I grabbed a nearby notepad and a pen. I looked in a cabirnet. The proper tools were there, the medicines were there. Out of all the thousand types of pills, medicine, and tools in there. I was only familiar with the nose spary, the cough medicine, the needles, the flashlight, and those sticks. I grabbed the tools out and left the pills and stuff. I put my notepad next to them.

Bang! Bang! I forgot I locked it. "Sonic's here" someone said. I immediately knew it was Sonic. Oh no... "Mario!" he contiuned. I was worried.  
"Come in" I said. "It's locked." "I'll open it" I walked up and opened it. 


	2. Chapter 2

Sonic came in. He sat on the bed. "Sonic?" I asked, "Why are you...?" Sonic stared right in my eyes. "I must be the doctor," I thought, "but since when and how?"  
Sonic walked up to me, "Mario, you're a doctor" he then said giggling. He must think I'm joking. Sonic sat back down, still giggling.

"So, what is it"  
"I been having a lot of knee pain"  
"Um..Since when?"  
"Last week."  
"WHAT DAY!"  
"LAST TUESDAY!"  
"Um..What kinda pain"  
"A burning pain, duh"  
"You still hate me"  
"Maybe"

Yeah..We been friends and foes for a while. I don't know anything about this, so I used common sense. "You need to take a break from running" I said.  
"Mario, even sitting."  
"Get out"  
"Just help"  
"I bet you ran here. Get out faker!"  
"Oh really? I beleive you're the native one around here. You're calling me fake? Ha! You're not even good enough to be a 'doctor.'"  
"Out!"  
I lost it. I chased Sonic out of the building. He ran. That lair.

I looked at the clock right above 'my' desk. It was 9:30am. As soon as I look away, his crazy girl bust in. "It's Amy" I thought. She sat right on the bed. I used common sense. "So" I asked, "You came because Sonic was here" "No. Wait-really?" she asked. "I'm not telling you-"  
"I know. I lost my appetite and my engery."  
"Take gummy vitamins, bye"  
I literally kicked that annoying girl out. You had a bunch of engery coming in.


	3. Chapter 3

I sat on the chair. A lot of things went through my mind, like why am I'm a doctor and how to be one. Yeah, I'm twice as confused as you guys are.  
My phone vibrated. It was already 10:00am. I haven't ate breakfast all day! I got up and headed towards the door.

Whack- the door slammed open with dark red blood gusting everywhere. I looked up to see who could be bleeding this much, it was Link with Zedla, on his full arm!. Instantly, Zedla headed torwards my drawer, I headed too. She slammed the brown drawer open and got out this white cloth. The blood was now all over the floor. Link stood there with a slightly worried face. You're bledding! "Doctor, help me wrap this" she said, running to the boy. I did it, causes she was doing it.

I saw Link closing and opening his sparkling but drowsy blue eyes. He was dying! I got more of the white cloth, rags, and blankets from the drawers. We wrapped them around his arm. Link opened his eyes. "Imma put tape on this until we're sure it stopped bleeding" I said, running to the drawer again. I grabed the clear tape, wrapped it over his arm, and sat him down on my chair.

"Poyo!" I heard something say. "Pika! Pika!" I heard something else say. Bam! Bam! Bang! Bang! Kirby and Pikachu was banging on the door, shockfully loud. I went to open the door. Kirby and him ran up to the chair with Link. We let them cuddle on Link. It was cute and adorable. I heard a belly rumble. "Who's hungry?" I asked. Kirby and Pikachu looked up at me. They must be hungry. Kirby got of Link and slowly walked outside, Pikachu followed. Zedla looked back at Link, so I looked. There was yellow fur on him.

"Idiot. Snicth it up!" Zedla yelled. I ran to the drawer, with the word "Snitch" in my head. I grab a needle and a knit. "Um. Zedla. You do this" I said. Zedla ran to me and grabbed the stuff. She ran to Link and grabbed his arm, "Come hold this she said" she said. I grabbed Link's arm as she starts to snitch it. When she was done, it looked like one of Chucky's closed cuts. It was overall gross.

Link got up, "Thanks for trying" he said walking out. Zedla followed and said nothing. I don't even think I deserved a "thank you." 


	4. Chapter 4

I'm glad Link's ok. It looked at the time. It was 11:00am. I cleaned the blood of the chair and sat on it. Peach walked in. She was in a pink nurse outfit.

"Peach," I asked, "Maybe you could figure this out-"  
"I already know, Mario" she interrupted. "Zedla came in here with Link bleeding, thinking I'm a doctor"  
"That's became you are. Zedla told me all about that incident"  
"Since when, did I become a doctor?"  
"1990"  
"What?!"  
"When you bumped your head, you must of forgot about you as a doctor."

While Peach was talking, my brain was muffling her voice. I all of the sudden have a very blurry memory of germs and pills everywhere. I remembered this thing on my head. The memories are coming back!  
"You remember now?" she finished. "Yes" I replied. I put all of the tools in the drawers, some were starting to look familar. I finally grabbed my phone. I sent a sorry text to Sonic and Amy. I'm having to check with them next week. It's friday.

I slammed that door opened and walked out. What a day. 


End file.
